The field of the present invention relates generally to turbine engines, and more specifically, to methods and systems for manufacturing a seal ring for use with a turbine engine.
Known assembly methods for packing rings often result in producing packing rings that have a side-to-side clearance variation that may prohibit proper tooth contact between the packing ring and the rotor. More specifically, the side-to-side tooth clearance variation may create an offset between the steam joint (SJ) and the admission (ADM) side hook diameters. As a result, the packing ring may tilt when installed in the turbine to cause the side-to-side clearance variation.
Generally, the SJ to ADM hook variation results from seal ring manufacturing processes in which a raw stock material is mounted in a lathe while one side of the ring is cut. The partially cut seal ring is then uncoupled from the lathe and a set of locating features are cut into a mounting plate. The partially cut seal ring is then flipped over and mounted onto the mounting plate to enable the second side of the seal ring to be cut. Because of small features that are common on most seal ring designs, and because of offsets in hook diameters it may be difficult to securely mount the ring to the lathe after it has been flipped over. Rocking may occur if the ring was not securely mounted after being flipped. Further, current seal ring manufacturing processes may also create seal rings that have butt gaps that are out of tolerance to a point that the rings are not usable.